Lucciola
Lucciola is a supporting character in the anime series Last Exile. An agent of the Guild, he serves the House of Ereclea as bodyguard to Dio, the younger brother of Maestro Delphine. While Delphine gave him to Dio as property, Dio has never treated Lucciola as such and considers him his best friend. Japanese Voice: Tomoe Hanba English Voice: Mona Marshall Personality Luciola is usually very formal, referring to his charge as "Lord Dio" most of the time. He is also very protective of Dio, but willing to go along with whatever his master is up to at the moment, even if it might be dangerous. Lucciola's entire existence has been dedicated to serving the ruling house of the Guild; he was regarded as little more than property before meeting Dio and did not even have a name until Dio gave him one. Throughout the series, Lucciola may come across as cold, even emotionless, though this is simply the result of his upbringing within the Guild. He truly cares for Dio as well as any others whom Dio regards as friends. History Lucciola was given to Dio as a present by Delphine. He did not even have a name until Dio gave him one and Delphine expected Dio to treat him as nothing other than a servant. Since they met, Dio has always treated Lucciola as a friend rather than an object. Dio had shown more affection to Lucciola on the day they met then he ever gave Delphine, something that Delphine has hated Lucciola for ever since. While Dio's interests did not involve Delphine or service to the Guild, Lucciola followed him everywhere and allowed Dio to indulge himself however he wished. Dio would leave the Guild in order to fly the skies of Prester freely with Lucciola at his side and together they met the vanship-flying duo Claus Valca and Lavie Head. Dio was enraptured by Claus' piloting skills and became obsessed with him, dragging Lucciola along as he followed Claus and Lavie all the way to the battleship Silvana. While Dio and Lucciola were not given the warmest of welcomes by Silvana's crew, Dio did not share in his nation's animosity towards them. He remained on the Silvana under Claus' watch and over time both he and Lucciola came to be accepted by the crew. As the Guild's Covenant Week approached, Dio became panic-ridden and prone to depression, knowing that Delphine would eventually come for him. He despised the Guild birthweek and what it meant for him, but Claus, Alvis and the Silvana maintenance crew threw a party for him, showing how much they cared about him. Dio was overjoyed, which pleased Lucciola also. Unfortunately for both Dio and Lucciola, Maestro Delphine boarded the Silvana as it was crossing the Grand Stream on its mission to capture Exile. Claus and Al were captured and Dio and Lucciola were forced to return to the Guild. There, Dio underwent mental conditioning as he was prepared for the Rite of the Covenant where the Guild's future leadership is decided through gladiatorial combat. Lucciola did not approve of this, but was bound to serve the Maestro's wishes and could not oppose her. Death In Episode 23 "Castling Lucciola", Claus and Al beg Lucciola to help them escape from Maestro Delphine's ship. Appalled by what Delphine has done to Dio, Lucciola agrees and gets Claus, Al and Dio to a vanship. He then goes to confront Delphine himself, knocking out several guards along the way, but Delphine is being guarded by Lucciola's own brother, Cicada. Lucciola and Cicada engage in a spectacular combative dance which ends in Cicada's death. Delphine congratulates Lucciola and gives him her ring as a "prize". Lucciola requests that Delphine set Dio free and Delphine asks Lucciola what Dio even is to him, to which Lucciola replies that Dio is his friend. The ring then glows with a dazzling light and Lucciola is disintegrated. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Last Exile Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Murder Victims Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Death by Disentegration